Fansclub War
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: SasuHina, NaruSaku. Saling membela idola dan tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya idola mereka tertukar. Gak pandai buat summary


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** _ **sensei**_

 _ **Fansclub War**_ **milik Ozellie Ozel**

 _ **Rate : Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: SasuHina, NaruSaku**

 _ **Genre : Romance, Friendship**_

 _ **Warning : Typos**_ **,** _ **Gajeness**_ **, Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **OOC, Boring**_

…

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**

…

 _ **Fansclub War**_

…

 _ **Happy Reading**_

…

Konoha _Senior_ _High_ _School_ adalah sekolah yang paling populer di antara jajaran sekolah elit lainnya di Jepang. Dengan fasilitas dan infrastruktur yang memadai, sekolah ini menjadi pilihan para siswa dan siswi SMP yang baru saja lulus dan akan memasuki dunia SMA.

Tapi bukan itu alasan sebenarnya yang membuat sekolah ini terkenal. Tapi karena siswa-siswa yang bersekolah disana rata-rata orang tampan, jenius, cerdas, dan berpotensi menjadi atlet nasional. Beberapa siswa yang jadi panutan untuk siswa-siswi baru antara lain :

 **Shikamaru** **Nara**

Pria berambut hitam dan dikuncir ke atas adalah siswa paling jenius di sekolah ini bahkan di Jepang. Dia anak dari seorang ilmuwan dan keturunan ketujuh dari Albert Enstein. Jadi bukan hal yang heran apabila Shikamaru menguasai ilmu Fisika yang begitu sulit bagi orang lain.

 **Gaara** **Sabaku**

Pria berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi kirinya adalah siswa paling keren di sekolah ini bahkan dibandingkan dari siswa sekolah lainnya, masih Gaara yang terkeren. Dia anak dari seorang pengusaha minyak dan gas dan bekerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan minyak di Timur Tengah dan ibunya seorang supermodel. Jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan apabila Gaara sering dijumpai di mall-mall _fashionable_ yang menjual barang-brang _branded_.

 **Naruto** **Uzumaki**

Pria berambut _blonde_ dengan tiga bekas cakaran di masing-masing pipinya yang didapat ketika melawan harimau sumatra saat dia melancong ke hutan di perbatasan Aceh, Indonesia dan sangat ahli di bidang basket. Dia adalah anak dari seorang atlet lari maraton dan ibunya seorang petenis wanita yang mengharumkan nama Jepang di masanya. Jadi bukan hal yang mengherankan apabila Naruto sering mengikuti ajang-ajang perlombaan olahraga sedunia.

 **Sasuke** **Uchiha**

Pria berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam adalah seorang siswa tertampan di abad ini. Bahkan karena ketampanannya yang _oh_ _so_ _wow_ , para direktur dari agensi pencarian artis dari korea sudah banyak membidiknya untuk dijadikan salah satu anak _boyband_. Tapi karena Sasuke tak suka menari dan tak suka memakai _make_ _up_ , para agensi berpindah haluan pada Gaara yang ternyata diam-diam bercita-cita menjadi anak _boyband_ semenjak melihat Sehun EXO di _youtube_. _Wait_! Ganti topik karena yang kita bahas sekarang adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia anak seorang pengusaha _softlens_ yang berpakaian ini lagi tenar dengan Mangekyo _softlens_ (penyempurnaan dari Sharingan _softlens_ ) yang mana bentuknya begitu unik sehingga para pecinta _softlens_ begitu menyukainya. Sebelumnya juga mereka telah memproduksi _softlens_ - _softlens_ keren seperti, Byakugan _softlens_ , Rinnegan _softlens_ , dan Sharingan _softlens_. Di masa depan, Sasuke bercita-cita ingin membuat _softlens_ berbentuk animasi, seperti doraemon, spongebob, dora, dll. Ya, doakan sajalah semoga cita-cita Sasuke tercapai.

Mereka berempat memiliki _fansclub_ yang berbeda-beda, hanya saja Sasuke dan Naruto yang memiliki fans paling banyak. Mereka menamainya UKeFC untuk Sasuke yang dipimpin oleh Sakura Haruno dan UToFC untuk Naruto yang dipimpin oleh Hinata Hyuga.

Dua _fansclub_ tak pernah akur dan seringkali terlibat perkelahian sengit. Seperti hari ini, dua kubu berkumpul di lapangan saat jam pulang sekolah untuk berdebat. Masalahnya sepele, benar-benar sepele. Kalau tak percaya yuk kita lihat.

 _ **Flashback**_.

Suara dering bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Sasuke segera beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi ke kantin bersama teman sekelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya, Shikamaru. Suara teriakan dan pekikan para siswi sungguh memekakkan telinga. Ini memang hal yang wajar apabila duo tampan dan jenius sudah memasuki kantin.

" _Mendokusai_ ," gumam Shikamaru kesal. Dia mengorek-ngorek telinganya dengan jarinya yang paling kecil.

Di sisi lain, Naruto beranjak juga dari bangkunya dan mengajak Gaara yang sedang _selfie_ ria untuk ke kantin.

"Gaar, kau tak ke kantin?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik _smartphone_ Gaara dari tangannya. Gaara menatap Naruto sinis lalu mengambil _smartphonenya_ lagi.

"Iya aku memang mau ke kantin," ujarnya sambil merogoh tasnya.

"Tck, ayo cepat. Nanti kantin ramai," decak Naruto karena Gaara yang tak kunjung bangkit berdiri. Pria berambut merah itu masih mengacuhkannya dan semakin fokus merogoh tasnya.

"Apa yang kau ca…"

"Dapat," pekik Gaara. Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan menunjukkan kacamata hitam yang tampak mahal dengan raut wajah kepuasan. Dengan gaya ala _slow_ _motion_ , dia memakai kacamatanya dan mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi lalu berdiri.

" _C'mon, guy_ ," katanya pada Naruto yang menelan ludahnya. Sebenarnya Naruto juga heran kenapa dia mau berteman dengan orang aneh seperti Gaara. Untung saja Naruto berbicara dalam hati, kalau sampai dia berucap dan didengar oleh BRaFC (nama fansclub Gaara), pasti mereka akan membully Naruto dan terjadilah perkelahian antar _fansclub_.

Mereka berjalan di koridor dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara para fans yang membahana. Bahkan Gaara melambai-lambai pada mereka seakan-akan dia adalah artis papan atas.

Saat sampai di kantin, Gaara langsung mengambil tempat dan mengeluarkan kipas ajaib dari saku celananya. Sementara Naruto terpaksa harus mengantri untuk membeli makan siang miliknya dan Gaara.

Saat sedang melirik-lirik menu-menu makanan yang ada di setiap _stand_ dan tanpa sengaja menubruk sesuatu.

 **BRUK**

Suara debuman terdengar dan membuat para siswi menjerit histeris. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan duduk di lantai. Naruto segera berdiri kalau saja tak mendengar suara siswi yang dikenalnya.

"SASUKE- _KUNNNN_ ," teriak Sakura sambil berjongkok dan membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Kau tak apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih terbengong. Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan raut sedih. Tapi semua itu hanya berselang tiga detik, karena setelah itu dia mendelik marah pada Naruto.

"Saku…"

"Kau kuning idiot! Jangan ganggu Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"HEY, JIDAT LEBAR!" teriak suara siswi dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut indigo yang sedang berkacak pinggang dan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, dia tak menyadari bahwa tali sepatunya terlepas. Hampir saja dia jatuh kalau saja tak ada tangan kekar yang menahan dan memeluknya.

Orang-orang di kantin menahan napas saat Hinata menatap sang penolong dengan wajah kaget.

"Kyaa… apa yang kau lakukan pantat ayam idiot?" teriak Hinata saat melihat wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke begitu dekat. Dia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan langsung lari pada Naruto.

"NARUTO- _KUNNNN_ ," teriaknya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Baik-baik saja."

Hinata tersenyum senang dan memeluk lengan Naruto. "Syukurlah. Kau mau makan ramen?" tanya Hinata dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"Akan kupesan."

Sakura melirik Hinata dan mendengus kesal. Dia masih iri karena rival abadinya telah dipeluk oleh Sasuke yang notabene idola Sakura. Secepat kilat dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk lengannya.

"Ayo, kita makan siang," ujar Sakura dan mereka langsung duduk di bangku yang ada di sudut bersama Gaara dan Shikamaru.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat Naruto juga berjalan mendekati kursi dan duduk di samping Gaara dengan raut wajah sulit diartikan saat melihat Sakura yang masih bergelayutan manja pada Sasuke.

"Hey, baka kuning! Kenapa kau duduk disi…"

"Hey, kalau aku melihat kau membentak Naruto- _kun_ lagi, akan kuhajar kau!" ancam Hinata sambil menenteng dua _cup_ ramen berukuran jumbo kesukaan Naruto lalu memberikan pada sang pria idola dengan senyuman manis.

" _Arigatou_ ," jawab Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menekuk wajahnya. Dia sangat kesal saat Hinata memberi perhatian dan bersikap lembut pada Naruto.

"Oh… berani juga kau mengancamku!" bentak Sakura pada Hinata sambil bersidekap. Mata _emeraldnya_ memicing marah saat Hinata berkacak pinggang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau kira aku takut padamu, ji-dat-le-bar?" ejek Hinata dengan senyuman remeh. Sakura tak tinggal diam. Dia malah balik mengejek Hinata.

"Oh… jadi kau berani melawanku, ya ma-ta-han-tu?" ejek Sakura dengan seringaian remeh. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan hampir membalas Sakura lagi kalau saja bunyi bel tak membahana.

 **KRING** **KRING**

"Tck, sial! Kenapa harus bel sih!" decak Hinata. "Kau dengar ya, Sakura. Kita akan bertemu di lapangan setelah jam pulang sekolah. Aku akan menghajarmu nanti!" ujar Hinata sengit.

"Baik. Kuharap kau jangan nangis nanti," ejek Sakura. Lalu meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mengepalkan tangannya.

 _ **End**_ _ **of**_ _ **Flashback**_

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

Naruto menatap gadis berambut musim semi yang duduk di bangku deretan depan. Di sebelah kanan gadis itu, ada Shion dan Saara yang merupakan fans Naruto, sedang melirik Sakura sebal. Tampaknya kabar mengenai pertarungan konyol Sakura dan Hinata sudah sampai ke telinga mereka.

"Tampaknya, mereka akan berkelahi lagi," bisik Gaara pada Naruto sambil menulis catatannya. Naruto tak menjawab karena masih sibuk memandangi Sakura yang tak ambil pusing saat Shion melemparinya dengan kertas.

"Untung saja fansku tak konyol seperti fansmu," ujar Gaara tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Memang. Fansmu tak konyol," ujar Naruto dengan seringaian. Gaara yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum bangga. "Tapi idolanya yang konyol!"

Senyuman Gaara luntur dan langsung menyenggol lengan Naruto. "Sial. Asal kau tahu saja ya, aku melakukan itu semua karena aku peduli dengan mereka," belanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Melakukan apa?"

" _Fan meeting_ ," ujar Gaara menyombong.

Cara Gaara menyampaikan hal tersebut membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Gaara mendekat dan mendekati telinga Naruto. "Ini rahasia," bisiknya.

"Beritahu aku," bisik Naruto padanya.

"Setiap hari Minggu, jam 6 sore, para fansku berkumpul di halaman rumah," bisik Gaara.

"Lalu?"

"Itulah _fan_ _meetingnya_ ," ujar Gaara bangga dan menjauhi telinga Naruto. Pria berambut _blonde_ menggeleng tak paham dengan maksud Gaara.

"Tck, kau _baka_ sekali," ejek Gaara pelan. Tapi tetap saja, para fans Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memicingkan mata pada Gaara.

"Apa hubungannya kau dan fansmu yang berkumpul di halaman rumahmu dengan _fan_ _meeting_?" tanya Naruto.

" _Well_ , ini poin penting dan harus kau ingat!" perintah Gaara. Naruto mengangguk serius karena melihat mimik wajah Gaara yang juga serius.

"Setiap jam 6 sore, aku sudah selesai mandi. Setelah itu, aku akan berjalan menuju balkon dan melambai-lambaikan tanganku pada mereka dengan senyuman sejuta dollar."

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku menyesal ingin tahu rahasiamu."

"Kenapa? Itu rahasia alam dan kau tak akan mendapatkannya dari orang lain," ujar Gaara kesal karena diabaikan oleh Naruto. "Awas kalau kau memberitahu pada Sasuke."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena dia sainganku. Kau tahu? TM Entertainment sudah mengincarnya," dengus Gaara kesal.

Naruto langsung menjauhi Gaara karena tak mau tertular dengan keanehannya. Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar ocahan Gaara, dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Gaara memang rada sakit.

Di sisi lain, si pria berambut raven memandangi punggung Hinata yang tertutup oleh indigo panjangnya. Gadis manis itu tak menghiraukan Karin dan Ino yang melemparinya dengan buntalan kertas. Sasuke ingin sekali mendatangi meja Karin dan Ino lalu membentak mereka kalau saja dia tak mengingat Tsunade- _sensei_ yang merupakan guru _killer_ sedang menulis di depan.

"Tck, _mendokusai_ ," kata Shikamaru saat melihat Ino semakin melempari Hinata tanpa henti. Bahkan ini sudah buku ketiga yang dirobeknya.

Sasuke tak merespon Shikamaru dan masih memandangi Hinata, gadis pujaan hatinya sejak pertama kali menginjak Konoha _Senior_ _High_ _School_. Gadis ini sangat mirip dengan Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke, hanya saja warna matanya berbeda. Dan gadis ini jugalah inspirasi dari softlens buatan Sasuke yaitu Byakugan softlens.

Tapi sungguh disayangkan karena gadis itu menyukai Naruto yang merupakan rival Sasuke. Bahkan gadis itu terlihat seperti mengharamkan Sasuke dan tak mau dekat-dekat dengan pria itu. Padahal pria itu selalu menolong Hinata saat Ino dan Karin membullynya di kelas. Tapi tetap saja Hinata tak peduli dengannya.

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

Suara bel menjadi alunan kebahagiaan bagi semua murid terutama Hinata dan Sakura. Mereka bersiap-siap di lapangan dengan gerombolan siswi lain dari masing-masing _fansclub_. Dengan persenjataan lengkap seperti, sapu, kemoceng, lap kotor, penggaris besi, bahkan kaus kaki bau yang entah dapat dari mana.

Sang ketua maju memimpin barisan dan saling bertatapan sengit. Dengan ikatan kepala bertuliskan nama idola masing-masing.

"Kau ma-ta-han-tu, ayo lawan aku!" teriak Sakura. Hinata tak mau kalah dia mendekati Sakura dan berteriak lantang.

"Dasar ji-dat-le-bar!" teriaknya.

"CCCIIAAHHHHH…"

Pertarungan tak bisa dihindari. Mereka saling hajar dan tak ada mau mengalah. Hinata dengan kuku tajamnya mencakar Sakura sementara Sakura sendiri menjambaki rambut panjang Hinata.

Siswi dan siswa lain hanya menonton dan sesekali tertawa riuh saat dua kubu semakin brutal. Mereka bertepuk tangan riuh saat melihat Hinata dan Sakura, sang pemimpin bagai sapi ngamuk.

"STOPPP!"

Mereka berhenti saat mendengar dua suara pria yang berbeda dan tak asing di telinga mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

"Naruto- _kun_ …"

Dua sosok garis itu langsung memperbaiki penampilan mereka saat melihat dua pangeran pujaan hati mengernyitkan alis saat melihat penampilan mereka.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Sakura dan Hinata semakin bingung saat Naruto mengkhawatirkan Sakura dan Sasuke mngkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Kau berdarah," tanya Naruto khawatir lalu membelai pipi Sakura yang terkena cakaran Hinata. "Ayo kuobati!" kata Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sakura tapi langsung disentak Sakura.

"Jangan mem…"

"Lebih baik ikut denganku sekarang!" bentak Naruto marah. Sakura melihat sorotan khawatir di mata _blue_ _shappire_ dan langsung mengikuti Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat pemandangan itu langsung mendecih kesal dan berlari keluar sekolah. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun sontak berlari mengikuti Hinata.

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

"Kau jangan bertingkah bodoh," ucap Naruto sambil mengelap pipi Sakura dengan tisu yang sudah diberi antiseptik. Mereka sedang duduk di ranjang UKS yang sepi karena sekolah sudah berakhir.

"Kau membuatku khawatir," kata Naruto sambil merangkum pipi kanan Sakura yang tak terkena luka.

Sakura merona saat mendengar ucapan Naruto dan tatapan khawatirnya."Kenapa kau selalu membelaku? Padahal Hinata berjuang membelamu."

Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sakura. "Aku tak peduli Hinata membelaku atau tidak. Asalkan dia tak melukaimu… aku mungkin akan membiarkannya. Tapi kali ini dia keterlaluan," ujar Naruto. "Keindahan musim semi jadi rusak," lanjut Naruto dan membuat rona merah di pipi Sakura semakin kentara.

"A-aku…"

"Sakura-chan," panggil Naruto lembut. Sakura menatap _blue_ _shappire_ Naruto yang membiusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tercekat dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pria idamannya adalah Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa Naruto yang sekarang begitu keren dan mempesona. Bahkan detakan jantungnya sekarang jauh lebih cepat ketimbang dia saat bersama Sasuke.

"A-aku… aku… aku mau," ucapnya malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum lega dan memeluk Sakura. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu dan selalu melindungimu," ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk. " _Arigatou_ , Naruto- _kun_ ," ucapnya dan membalas pelukan Naruto lebih erat.

…

…

 ***…*…***

…

…

"Hiks hiks menyebalkan!" teriak Hinata sambil melempari danau dengan kerikil. Dia begitu sedih saat melihat Naruto yang dia bela mati-matian justru mempedulikan Sakura. Hatinya teriris saat mereka pergi san meninggalkannya sendiri. Padahal Hinata bertarung disana demi Naruto. Hanya Naruto. Tapi pria itu membuatnya patah hati.

"Hiks Naruto- _kun_ hiks," isaknya. Suara ranting patah mengagetkannya dan melihat Sasuke bersandar disampingnya.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis," ujar Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Hinata. Gadis itu menerimanya karena dia benar-benar membutuhkannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus surai indigo Hinata.

"Menemuimu."

Hinata menepis kasar tangan Sasuke. "Aku tak mau menemuimu. Lagipula aku mengharapkan kehadiran Naruto, bukan dirimu," ujar Hinata kesal.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya marah. "Aku disini untukmu. Jangan pernah pikirkan pria lain!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau kasar! Aku benci pada… hummpp,"

Bibir Hinata langsung dibungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Gadis itu terbelalak karena sang Uchiha telah merebut ciuman pertama yang dijaganya hanya untuk Naruto seorang. Dengan kasar dia mendorong Sasuke dan menampar pria itu.

 **PLAK**

"Hikss kau…"

"Aku mencintaimu … tidakkah kau menyadarinya?" tanya Sasuke sendu. Air mata menetes dari onyxnya saat gadis pujaannya menatapnya sengit.

Hinata yang melihat air mata Sasuke langsung terdiam. Kata pakar cinta, apabila seorang pria menyatakan cinta dengan air mata, maka pria itu tulus padanya. Benarkah Sasuke tulus mencintainya?

"Ka-kau…"

"Hatiku sakit setiap kali melihatmu memperhatikan Naruto," bisik Sasuke lirih.

Hinata langsung menerjang pria itu dengan sebuah pelukan. Tangan mungilnya mengelus punggung Sasuke berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

" _Gomen_. Aku keterlaluan," ujar Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum senang saat Hinata mendekapnya erat. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan menyatukan kening sehingga jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" bisik Sasuke. Hinata merona dan tersenyum malu-malu.

"A-Aku mau, Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapnya pelan.

Sasuke kembali mendekat dan mencium bibir Hinata. Mereka saling menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang dari tautan manis yang terhubung dari bibir mereka.

Begitulah cinta!

Kita selalu membuka mata dan hati kita untuk satu orang yang begitu kita cintai walau dia mengacuhkan kita seolah perasaan kita bukanlah hal penting.

Dan kita tak menyadari bahwa hal tersebut melukai hati orang lain yang begitu mencintai dan rela menunggu sampai kapan hati kita akan terbuka untuknya.

…

 **END**

…


End file.
